Up In The Air: The Days After
by HelloMyNameIs-Jessica
Summary: After that fated Saturday, Allison Reynolds' perspective of Shermer High and of the group of people who were in detention with her changed. This is what happened after detention. Story told in Allison's POV. This is my first Fanfic, so reviews would be appreciated! Rated T just in case!
1. Saturday

**Up In The Air: The Days After…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe that just happened. I, Allison Reynolds, just kissed Andrew Clark, Shermer High's star wrestler, in front of his dad! It was so surreal and so amazing that I was sad when he let go. So I ripped his patch off his Letterman before he had time to react. Not to mention, I also kept his blue jacket as a reminder of this strange, but incredulous, Saturday I've had in _years_. I expected him to get mad or maybe even decide to take back his patch and jacket, but he just smiled as he kept on walking towards his car, never taking his eyes off me.

I know that I shouldn't get all giddy or gushy over something like this, but I just _can't _help it. Maybe it's just the girly girl in me that's trying to fight its way up to the surface, but I won't allow it. I'll fight back just to keep it (or her) down where it (or she) belongs. But I'm really glad I finally have something to fight. I'm tired of just being here but not _really. _Most people ignore me, or should I say _all _people ignore me. Whether I'm at school or even when I'm home, people don't even notice me. Until today…

Today, people actually payed attention and heard me out. People actually _cared_ about me and my problems. At first I was a little skeptically but, little by little, I started to open up (just not all the way, of course). It had been the first time in a _very long_ time that someone actually wanted to hear me out and pay attention to whatever I had to say.

My mom, as usual, was late to pick me up and when I got inside the car, she didn't even notice me. Not a single word was spoken in that stupid, fucked-up car. God, how I hated that car. It was such a crappy, piece of shit car that was so worn out, it's a miracle it still works. The exterior of the car didn't help much. The car hadn't decided if it wanted to be blue or green, and most of the paint was faded or chipped off. But the inside was even worse! The inside had horrible brown, almost puke colored seats and the seat's cushioning was showing. But the worst thing about it was the _smell_. It smelled like shit, vomit, cigarettes, and something else I couldn't name.

Once we got home, my mom literally ran inside and closed the door, not even realizing I was behind her. I opened the door and ran up the stairs and into my room. Once inside, I fell onto my bed, suddenly exhausted. As I began to doze off, I began to replay the day all in my head, starting with the moment I walked into Shermer High.

I walked into that school wanting nothing more than to leave that shit hole of a place but now, my view of that school had changed…


	2. Sunday Pt 1

**A/N: So this is the second chapter in my Breakfast Club fanfic! I'm so excited that so far people actually like it! I don't have a set plan for this fanfic yet, but when I do, I'll let you guys know. I know for sure that I want to take this fanfic day by day starting off with Saturday, but who knows, I might change my mind! ;)**

**Oh, and I also had to split this chapter up because it was getting kinda long, but I'll **_**TRY**_** not to do this next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was around 8:00 o'clock in the morning when I was suddenly woken up by the slamming of the front door. Of course, my parents had to work today. They didn't even bother to wake me up for dinner last night and they sure as hell didn't bother waking me up today to say goodbye. They never did. It felt as though I was just a ghost here; a ghost who was just here for a visit.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I knew it wasn't going to be a possibility. I just laid there, thinking about what had happened yesterday. I didn't know if it was real or if it was just a dream. I figured it was just a dream and that I was going crazy. But as that thought sank in, I turn to my side and see the blue jacket that Andrew gave me on my chair by my desk. I just stared at it, unmoving. _"So it wasn't a dream," _I thought, _"It was real!"_

I got up from my bed and went towards the jacket and picked it up. My first instinct was to smell it, so I did. I took a deep whiff and what I smelled amazed me. It smelled just like him; musky, kind of sweaty (not in a bad way), and it had just a tad hint of cologne. I put the jacket to my chest and a small squeak escaped my mouth. My vision started to get blurry and that's when I realized that I was crying. I don't know how long I had been crying. Maybe a few minutes ago. I began to wipe at my tears and eyes furiously, stopping myself from crying. _"Get a grip on yourself, Allison! You're better than this!"_ I began to chant to myself.

I got the sweater and threw it into my closet before shutting the door. I then decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time in order to distract myself. I was going to clean my room. Yes, this is the perfect way to get my mind off of yesterday and everyone who was a part of our little _club. _Some club we were!

I began picking up my clothes off the floor and started separating the clean clothes from the dirty ones. Once that was done, I began to wipe down my furniture with Windex. I made my bed and started to throw my trash away. I then decided to take my clothes down stairs and wash them. I put my clothes to wash in the washing machine and while I waited, I decided now was a good time to make myself breakfast.

I went to the kitchen and made myself toast, topped with peanut butter, jelly, bananas, and some pixy stick sugar. It tasted so delicious that I decided to make more. Once I was done, I decided to down my breakfast with some coffee, to which I had an entire pixy stick to it. That tasted delicious as well.

My clothes were done by the time I finished, so I decided to go and put my clothes to dry. Once I was done, I headed back up to my room to see that the time was now 11:00. _"WOW!" _I thought to myself, _"Time goes by so fast!"_

I then decided to clean up my restroom. That was the only good thing about my room; I had my own restroom with a shower and everything! I got Clorox bleach and started to wipe down my shower, sink and toilet with it. It had a strong scent, but it didn't bother me much, although I got kind of dizzy after a while of smelling that stuff. I decided to then hang up my clothes that were already clean and that's when I saw the jacket again. I had completely forgot about it until now!

I decided to fold the jacket and put it away in my bottom drawer where I kept all of my memories, along with his letterman patch. Once that was out of the way, I went to go check on my clothes, which were now dry. All the while, the Breakfast Club started to creep back into my thoughts. _"NO, ALLISON! You can't think about them, about any of them. That defeats the whole purpose of why you're cleaning your room."_

Crap. I can't think about them. I _fucken'_ can't. I MUST not think about them, especially about Andrew. I can't think about that sporto guy who is probably as fucked up as I am. I couldn't think about the fact that he actually cared about my feelings and what he had to say and that he actually trusted me with his feelings. And when he touched me as if I was a doll and I could break at any moment, I lost it. I was lost in his eyes, in his touch and finally, in his kiss. I couldn't believe it.

_Oh, fuck! Why am I still thinking about him! I have to will myself to stop._

I decided to take a shower to get my mind off of things. I took my sweet time, not even considering the fact that I was wasting water, just standing there. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo, not even realizing I was scrubbing really hard and then stopped and let the shampoo come out of my hair. I washed my body and finally I dragged myself out of the shower and into my towel. I went to my room and decided to put on the first thing I found, which happened to be my Smiths shirt and some jeans that I had laying around. They were cut at the knees, but I didn't care. I mean, it's not like anyone was coming right. I checked my clock and saw that it was 1:30. Shit, how long was I in the shower? It must've been a LONG time.

I plopped myself on my desk and decided to get out my drawing pad and my pencil. I began to draw lines and more lines until I held the pad far from my face to see I had drawn myself with the clothes and make up that Claire had given me from the makeover she gave me yesterday. But what made it weird was that I was actually _smiling_! Not a grin or a smirk, but an actual genuine smile.

I just stared at it, trying to understand it. Nothing popped into my head. I just sat there until I heard the phone ring. I let the phone ring and ring and ring. Finally it shut off and I was glad it did because it bothered me. No one called my house. No one.

Then the phone rang again. I was shocked. I decided to answer the phone before I went crazy. I ran all the way down stairs and into the living room. I went to the phone and picked it up.

What I heard on the other line surprised me. It was Andy.

"Hello, Allison?" He said, "I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

I finally reacted and said, "Why are you calling?"

"I called to see if what you were doing. You know, when people say hi, it's nice to say hi back." He said while chuckling.

"Oh, right. I forgot." I said, completely dumbfounded.

"So," He said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, really. Just cleaning. Drawing. The usual. You?"

"Nothing either. My mom and old sport had to go do some errands so I'm here alone, bored."

"That's nice, I guess. My parents aren't home, either. They're working." I said, kind of absent-minded.

"Oh, really?" He said, a little to happy for my tastes, "Do you think I can come over?"

As I began to think over that prospect, I began to bite my nails. Andy at _my house_? While it made me giddy, I also began to second guess his motives. Before I could think about it longer, I blurted out, "Sure! What time?"

"Uhm, maybe in an hour. I gotta take a shower and change. See you soon."

"See you soon, sporto," I said but he had already hung up.


	3. Sunday Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this! I was busy with a couple of things these past few days (I was out getting ready to celebrate July 4****th****) but here it is! It's pretty long, though! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sunday Pt. 2**

I had exactly one hour to get ready for Andy. I was running around my room, trying to calm myself. _"Breath, Allison, Breath! He's just a boy. A fucken' boy who I happen to really like."_

I chuckled because I really did like him. I didn't _love_ him or anything stupid like that. Of course not! I barely knew the guy! I don't think I can ever fall in love with him or with anyone else for that matter. I was just too fucked up for anyone to even be with me. I'm complicated and guys like girls who are simple and easy. I am none of those things.

I went into my bathroom and got out the makeup that Claire had given me. Thank God she showed me how to put on the makeup she gave me yesterday or else I'd be forced to put that 'black shit' on, which I didn't want to. I put on the makeup she gave me, which I remembered how to put on. After I was done, I decided to comb my hair for the first time in _months_ and put on my ribbon that I had on yesterday.

I looked in the mirror and saw myself. I couldn't believe it. _"Is that really me?" _I thought to myself, "_That __**is **__me!"_

After about 5 minutes of looking at myself (not in a concided way, of course!), I went back to my room and saw that I still had about 20 minutes till _Sporto_ arrived. _"Great! Now what am I going to do?"_

I decided to read one of my favorite books called 1984 by George Orwell. It was a very interesting book, but it kind of made me laugh because we were already in 1984 and none of the stuff the book said happened. But it was still interesting, nonetheless!

I was on page 14 of the book when I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I jumped in my seat and then got up and walked to the door to open it. When I opened the door, I expected to see Andy at the door, but sadly it was just the mailman with a package for my parents. Figures… I was beginning to doubt he was going to show up. I went to my room and looked at the clock. He was already 15 minutes late.

"Why isn't he here yet?" I asked myself impatiently out loud.

I was really getting impatient and started to stride around my room. The minutes kept on ticking by and he still didn't show up. The time was now 2:00 o'clock and he was and hour late. I decided not to even get my hopes up. _"I'm pretty sure he's not going to show up so I'm not even going to wait around."_

I decided to go downstairs and watch T.V. I decided I might as well make popcorn while I'm at it. I was waiting for the popcorn to be ready when I heard a knock on my door. _"I wonder who it is this time."_

I went to open the door and there he was. _Sporto_ had actually showed up! I was just staring him down, which made him uncomfortable. _"Good."_

"Uhm, sorry I was late. I was running a few errands and I didn't realize I was late." He said, eyes cast downward. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well," I told him, "Aren't you going to come in or are we gonna stay out here the entire time?"

"Oh, yeah." He asked sheepishly.

"_Oh my God! Is he really nervous? I should be the one getting nervous!"_

"What were you doing before I got here?" He asked me.

"Oh, uhm, I was watching T.V. and making popcorn. Do you wanna watch T.V. with me?" I asked with a little hint of annoyance.

I led him to the living room and directed him to sit on the couch and stay where he was. I went to the kitchen and got the popcorn. I went back to the living room and saw that he was completely still. I awkwardly sat next to him and handed him the bowl of popcorn. He accepted it and started to eat some. We just sat there, watching T.V. I wasn't paying attention, though, because I was suddenly aware of the boy sitting next to me.

Desperate to escape, I told him, "I'll be back. I'm going to my room to go get something."

I got up and ran all the way up to my room and began to pace back and forth again. I closed my eyes and began to spin around until I bumped into something. But when I opened my eyes, I realized that I didn't bump into something, but into someone. Andy was in my room, looking at me with wide eyes. I backed away, suddenly needing space and he stepped forward.

"So, this is your room?" He asked, looking around my room with curious eyes.

"Yes…" I said, suddenly wanting to kick him out of here, but before I could do it, he went and sat in my chair. He got my drawing pad and started looking through my drawings. I went and ripped the drawing pad from his hands.

"Don't look at that," I told him, "That's my private stuff that no one can look at."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "The drawings that I saw were pretty good. Why don't you let anyone see them. You have talent."

He was looking at me with sincere eyes. I can tell he wasn't joking around with me.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm good. It's just something I like to do in my free time or when I'm bored. It's nothing serious." I told him.

"Well, I think you're great at it, honestly." He said, suddenly standing from my chair.

He walked towards me and stopped when we were toe to toe. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We stared at each other, not moving, not talking, nothing. I finally broke away from his gaze and walked to my window and looked out. I looked out, but didn't see anything. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about what had just happened. _"Did we have a moment? I don't think so. It was to awkward." _

I turned around to face Andy and saw that he was playing with my radio. He turned and saw me.

"Oh, uhm… I was wondering if I can turn on your radio?" He asked.

I walked toward the radio and turned it on. Music started to blare out of the speakers, but I didn't mind and neither did Andy. I got my book and was about to put it away when Andy recognized it.

"1984? That's a pretty good book. It makes me laugh, though, 'cause none of what was written turned out to be true." He said with a grin.

I looked at him and then began to laugh. He joined in and began to laugh, too. We must've looked like some wierdos for laughing at a book. It took us a while to catch our breath, but when we did, we grinned at each other.

"Y'know, I thought the same thing about this book." I told him.

We started to talk about the weirdest things, but nothing to serious. We then started to dance around my room, not caring about anything. I was really enjoying myself. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time and I was glad that I was sharing this with Andrew. It looked like he was having fun, too. We were sitting on my bed, me leaning towards the wall by my pillow and him on the edge, talking about the Breakfast Club. I didn't bother to ask him about what would happen on Monday with us… I didn't want to know. I just wanted to live in the moment and not worry too much about tomorrow.

I saw Andy's eyes start to glaze over. He looked really tired and sleepy. He was seconds away from collapsing from sleep.

"Hey, Andy!" I yelled at him, while standing up from my bed. "Do you want to sleep on my bed? It's ok if you do. I won't mind"

He looked at me with his eyes half closed and said, "Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

"No, it's fine. I'll go watch T.V. in the living room while you sleep." I started to walk towards the door when I felt him pull me back.

I turned to face him and he just pulled me towards him until I fell onto my bed. I was about to get up again when he pulled me towards him and hugged me. I was trapped by his hands holding onto me. He was hugging me like it was the last time he was going to hug me and that scared me a little, but I shrugged off the feeling.

"No, Allison, don't go. Stay with me, please." He pleaded.

"Ok." I said and relaxed.

"Allison, you're so warm…" He said before succumbing to sleep.

I was really comfortable in his embrace and before I knew it, I fell asleep, too…

The sound of my parent's car driving up to the driveway is what woke me up. I looked at my clock and saw that we had been asleep for over 3 hours. I bolted up right and saw that Andy was still asleep. I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't budge. I began to slap his face to wake him but still nothing. _"Damn, this boy can sleep!"_

I heard my parents close their doors and walk towards the front door. I was getting nervous. If they saw that a boy was here, I don't know what they'd do and I don't think I want to find out. I began to shake him and slap him harder, but still nothing. I began to whisper his name loud. Nothing.

My parents were unlocking the door and were walking in. I heard the door close and I heard some rustling and movement downstairs. Then I heard the T.V. being turned off (Oops! I forgot to turn off the T.V.). Then I heard my parents walk up the stairs and their mumbling. Then I heard the closing of their bedroom door and some more rustling and mumbling. I waited for about 15 minutes and went to the hall and saw that their light was off. _"Good. They're probably asleep."_

I went back to my room and saw that Andy was _still _asleep. He wasn't budging and I was getting frustrated. Then I had an idea. It was a pretty stupid idea, but it just might work. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt him stir and his eyes fluttered open. I leaned back and saw that he was looking at me. I grinned back in satisfaction. Then he got my hair and pulled me back to him. He pressed his lips on my mine and started to tease my mouth to open with his tongue. At first, I was skeptical, but then I gave in and opened my mouth to his. Our tongues started to collide with each other and I swear to _God_ I hadn't felt anything like this before. He finally pulled away and I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes were either still glazy from his sleep or filled with passion. I couldn't tell.

"My parents are home." I told him

He looked at me, wide-eyed and said, "I'm sorry! I'll leave right now!"

He started to walk towards the window, but I stopped him.

"No, just wait 10 minutes until my parents are asleep. Then, I'll walk you out." I told him.

He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back. We waited until I thought the coast was clear. We tiptoed our way down the stairs and head outsided. I unlocked the door and closed it softly so my parents wouldn't hear.

"I had a great time with you, Allison. I hope we can do it again." He said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, it was fun. Well, goodnight, Andrew." I said and started to open the door.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him and gave me a hug. It wasn't just a small one, oh no! It was those hugs that's meant to say goodbye to someone. The ones that people normally give when they're in the airport or at a train station.

We stayed like that for a long time. When he finally did let me go, I kissed his cheek. He started to back away slowly. Not before saying, "Goodbye, Allison."

I stood there, watching as he started to walk away, getting smaller and smaller as the time went by. I finally decided to go up to my room. I decided to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Once in bed, a bunch of thoughts began to run through my head. None of them were good. As I began to drift off into unconsciousness, I formed a conclusion to all of my thoughts.

_He wasn't planning on being seen with me tomorrow._


	4. Monday Pt 1

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I forgot my computer at my mom's house while I was away visiting my dad! And then I got this **_**horrible**_** writer's block! But I'll give it a try! Hope you like it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast club; the rights go to there respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Monday Pt. 1**

I was suddenly awakened by a hard knock on my door. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window but all I could see was the sun's bright light. I turned over and looked at my clock. It was 8:00 o'clock! _"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for school!"_

At first, this thought startled me but then I realized that no one would care if I was late or if I didn't show up at all… No one ever cared about me. People either didn't even see me or just ignored me. It was always the same bullshit.

I slowly climbed out of bed and went to my restroom. I took a quick shower. Once that was done, I brushed my teeth and did my _normal_ necessities. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was contemplating whether or not to use the make up _Claire_ gave me or just go with my standard 'black shit'. I decided I'd go without makeup for one day. No one even cared if I did or didn't have make up on, right? I didn't even bother to brush my hair.

I went downstairs and made myself some coffee. I used one of my pixy sticks as the sugar for my coffee. _"Man, how I loved those pixy sticks."_ I sat down and chugged my coffee, not even caring if it burned my tongue, throat and stomach. Once I was done with that I went up stairs to get my bag. I went back downstairs just in time to see my mother walking out the front door. I followed her and got inside the car. She immediately drove off, not even waiting for me to close the door. I wonder if one of these days she'll just forget about me. The car ride was long and quiet, which made me think too much. As time passed, I began to get more and more nervous about going to school.

Once I arrived, I closed the door behind me and the car sped off before I could even turn around. I shrugged it off as I approached the front doors. People were hanging out by the entrance, but it was mostly unknown people. I made my way down the halls towards my locker, not even bothering to look up from the floor.

"_If anyone from the Breakfast Club wants to talk to me, they can come look for me." _I finally arrived to my locker and began to shove my stuff in it, not even bothering to fix my shit that I just put in it.

Then the bell rang. I calmly got up and began to walk around. I was being pushed and shoved around as people were running to get to their homeroom before the late bell rang. I didn't care because I was going to ditch homeroom, just like I always did. The late bell rang and I decided to go to the girl's restroom to wait out the 15 minutes before it was time to go to first period.

As I was walking into the restroom, I saw a girl with reddish hair that I recognized. It was Claire. I just walked in and went to the mirror to check myself, which I didn't need to because I honestly didn't care how I looked. She, on the other hand, cared a lot by the way she kept on fixing herself. At first, she didn't realize I was there but after about 5 minutes, she acknowledge me with a nod. I just stared at her. She whipped around to face me so suddenly that it caught me off guard.

"What? Aren't you going to say something?" She asked me with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Erm… Hi." I said to ease the mood. She didn't look to pleased.

"Are you going to act like we didn't hang out on Saturday or what?" She asked, turning back to fix her hair again.

"Uhm, I thought you said you weren't going to talk to us come Monday." I said, really confused at her change of heart.

"Well, yeah, but I changed my mind. I don't give a shit about what people think anymore."

"How was I supposed to know that you changed your mind. It's not like I'm some kind of psychic."

This made her laugh, which I thought was a good thing, so I began to laugh with her. Then the bell rang again. We both looked at each other before I spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Claire. Bye." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" She said. I turned around to face her.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" She said as she started to walk out of the restroom with me.

"Uhm, are you sure you want to be seen with the Basket Case?" I asked.

"Like I said before, I don't care what people say about me anymore. I got to get to class before I'm late again! See ya!" She said as she stormed off.

I just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. The late bell rang, which finally brought me back to my senses. I began to walk to my class.

As I began to walk to my first period, not caring that I was extremely late, I thought to myself, _"If Claire is willing to hang out with me, not caring about what others think, then what about Andrew?"_

That question began to bother me a lot. I finally got to my first period, Math. I absolutely _hate _Math. It's all stupid to me. What I didn't realize was that the teacher had changed our seats. I just stood there until the teacher acknowledged me.

"Well, well Ms. Reynolds. Nice of you to join us." She said with annoyance.

"Where do I sit, Ms. Daniels?" I asked, getting really self conscious because everyone was staring at me.

"You sit right next to… Ms. Colton." I looked around to see where and went to take my seat. I began to daze off, not caring about the teacher's lecture about numbers and letters. None of it mattered.

All that mattered was, _"What was going to happen to the rest of the Breakfast Club come lunch, especially Andrew?"_


	5. Monday Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written much. I've been stressing out about getting ready for my Senior year in High School but the worst is gone. I've decided on splitting Monday into 3 parts (MAYBE 4; I'm not sure.) because I have so much to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club (But I wish I ****did); the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Monday Pt. 2**

My first two periods passed by in a blur. All the while I was thinking/dreading lunch. I wanted lunch to come already, but at the same time I didn't. I wished I could just skip over the day and go home. Break just began and I was at my locker, trying to organize my stuff without any success, when Brian came up to me.

At first I pretended I didn't see him, but then he tapped my shoulder. I finally turned around to face him. He was wearing this red sweater and some jeans, but he still had on his hideous shoes from Saturday. Before I could ask him what he was doing here, he spoke.

"Hey, Allison. How was your weekend?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

His question caught me off guard. _"Damn! I'm never caught off guard. This is surely a first for me."_

"Erm, my weekend went pretty well. And yours? Did your parents find out about you smoking weed?" I asked him, suddenly curious.

"Mine was OK. I guess… No! I wouldn't be here if they found out about that. I'd probably be shipped off to a rehab place in Switzerland or something." He said. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous answer.

At first, he just looked at me, wondering what I was laughing at (or who), and when he realized that I was laughing at his answer, he couldn't help but to join along.

He went off talking about how his parents grounded him for a month and what not. I just stood there, listening. I wasn't much of a talker, but I was a really good listener. And I was OK with it.

As he was talking, I suddenly felt someone looking at us. I shrugged it off as someone just wondering what the _Basketcase_ was doing actually talking to someone. But then I saw Andrew down the hall with his _friends_, looking straight at Brian and I. Andrew didn't look to happy. He just kept on looking at me then at Brian, then back to me.

I turned to face Brian again, completely ignoring Andrew's glares. Brian was completely unaware of our little _friend_ giving us his glares. He just kept on going with his story. The bell signaling for us to head on to 3rd period is what made him stop. People began to start walking to their classes.

"So, what class do you have next, Brian?" I asked him as I shut my locker.

"I have AP Physics. Room EE-101. You?""You're really smart, aren't ya? Well I have Earth Science next, room EE-103. Two rooms down from you."

"Oh, really? Well, lets get going before we're late to class." He said, already beginning to walk.

The rest of the way to our classes was quiet. We finally got to our classes and waved goodbye to each other. I took my seat, realizing I was on time to class for the first time in God knows how long.

The bell rang and the teacher began her lesson on our ecosystem and what not. I, on the other hand, was not paying attention at all. The teacher was going over notes today, so this meant I can draw today with ease. I took out my notebook and turned to a blank page and began to draw. I drew and drew until the bell rang and I shoved my notebook into my bag and left.

I dragged myself all the way to my 4th period, which was English 3. That class went by in a blur and before I knew it, the bell rang for lunch. I sat there and waited, well stalling actually, until everyone left. Then I got up and ever so slowly, I walked to the cafeteria.

I was almost there when I heard my name. I ignored it. Then I heard my name again, but this time it was closer. At first I didn't recognize it, but then as I turned around, I saw it was Bender.

"Allison, _Goddamit!_ Didn't you hear me calling your name? I had to run all the way over here 'cause you didn't hear me." He said, short of breath.

"Erm, I'm sorry Bender. I wasn't paying attention." I said, suddenly aware that people were looking at us like we were weirdos. I didn't care and I'm guessing he didn't, either.

"So, Reynolds, where you headed?" He asked.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. You?" I said, suddenly nervous.

"Well, I was going to ditch school, but I _guess_ I'll tag along with you." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the cafeteria.

"Can you let go? I know where the damn cafeteria is, Bender!" I said, slapping his hands with my free arm.

"Ok, fine! Shit! You didn't have to go all crazy on me, woman!" He said, chuckling.

I just blew my hair out of my face and walked in front of him, not even waiting for him. He caught up with me just in time to walk into the cafeteria. As we walked in, people began to turn heads and whisper to one another. I guess they were gossiping about the _Basketcase _and the _Criminal_ walking in together, but then again, neither of us minded. We found a table and sat down, not caring what they said. Bender propped his feet up on the desk, and I decided I might as well, too.

As we sat there talking about random shit, I saw Brian heading towards us with his lunch. When he finally reached our table he looked at us and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Can I sit with you guys today?" He asked, suddenly nervous that we'd reject him.

"Sure." I said. He seemed sort of relieved as he sat down with us.

"'Sup Brian." Bender patted Brian on the back, which made him even more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can get with Bender.

"So, uhm… uh, how was your weekend, Bender?" Brian asked Bender.

"It went OK, I guess. My pops wasn't around this weekend so I got to relax a little. That old douche bag is probably out of town or doing business. I don't give a fuck, though. That bitch can do whatever the fuck he wants." Bender said with a bit of anger laced in his voice.

So I guess Bender wasn't lying about his dad when he was telling Andrew about him. Hmmm… I wonder what Andrew's doing… _"NO! Do not think about him Allison! He doesn't care about you and you shouldn't care about him, either. He's a fucken' coward!" _This thought really haunted me. I had a small ounce of hope that he did care and that maybe, just maybe, he'll want to be with me.

As I was wrapped in my own thoughts while Bender and Brian were discussing who-knows-what, I saw Claire come into the cafeteria. She started to scan the place, looking for someone. As I looked around, I saw her herd of _popular, rich_ friends wave at her. She looked at them and kept on looking around. As she was looking, she locked eyes with me and smiled. She started walking over to our table, but once she saw who I was sitting with, her expression completely changed. She didn't look too excited to see who I was with but I guess she shrugged it off because when she arrived at our table, she plopped herself onto the chair next to me as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey!" She said with a smile.

Bender hadn't realized that she had arrived because when he heard her, he froze. Brian, on the other hand, smiled.

"Hey, Claire. I thought you weren't going to sit with us today." Brian said as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I wasn't but then I decided I didn't give a shit about what people thought." She said and that's when Bender turned to look at her. She looked at him and they locked eyes. Bender smirked and so did Claire.

"Well, _Princess_, join the club." Bender said and chuckled. This made everyone at the table laugh. It wasn't a fake laugh; It was a genuine one.

As we all got situated, we all began to talk to one another. Brian and John were a funny duo, if you ask me. They began to hit it off and by the middle of lunch, it looked as if they were friends for _years._ Claire joined in on the fun and started to make fun of John, which he returned it back by making fun of her. I was happy, but something was missing.

I started to scan the cafeteria and when my eyes landed on the entrance, someone was walking in. At first I didn't recognize the person but then when we locked eyes, I immediately knew who it was. _"Andrew."_

He looked at me and I looked at him. He stayed frozen by the door, unmoving. As I continued to look at him, I saw that he wanted to come over. I _knew_ that he wanted to come over here, but he didn't. He started to walk to his group of friends located on the other side of the cafeteria, still looking back at me. When he finally sat down, he still hadn't looked away. I decided to break off the _stupid _little staring contest we had going on and tried to focus on the rest of the _club_'s conversation. The truth was that I couldn't focus on anything at all. I was to busy thinking about what Andrew's stare meant, at least to me.

"_It means nothing Allison. Let it go! He doesn't have the balls to come over here, so just drop it."_

My mind was ready to let it go, but only one thing kept me from doing so. _My heart._


	6. Monday Pt 3

**A/N: So, this is the sixth chapter in my TBC fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy & please review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Monday Pt. 3**

The rest of lunch passed by in a blur. I tried to concentrate on what the rest of the _club_ was talking about, but my mind just kept on wandering off. I couldn't stop thinking about the stare Andrew gave me, and the fact that I _felt _when he would stare at me occasionally just made it worse. Ugh, what the hell is he doing to me! I feel like such a dumb ass for even letting him make me feel this way. It's all his fault, the bastard.

Well, the bell rang and we all got up and started to walk to our classes. I may also add the fact that we all walked _together_ in a group and that just got people talking. Then again, people always talked.

I had study hall fifth period, which basically translated to nap time to me. Only, I couldn't even sleep because my mind was racing with thoughts, _bad thoughts._ Like, how Andrew can make me feel things I never knew I could feel or how I actually _like _the way he makes me feel. Dammit! I need to stop thinking about him or else I'll go even more insane!

"_Allison, get a fucken' hold on yourself! Jesus, you sound like a mad woman!"_

I got up and went to the teacher who was in charge of study hall today. I asked if I could go to the bathroom and before he could say yes or no, I was out the door. I started to walk around the halls, feeling the locks to see if anyone had left their lockers open. I wasn't having any luck today. I decided I'd go to the restroom inside the girl's locker room since it was the farthest from study hall. I didn't want to hurry back over there. Thankfully the locker room was unoccupied or else I'd be in trouble.

But I wasn't so lucky when I got to the restroom. There were about 3 girls there who were smoking weed. Damn. I could smell the weed from outside. It's a miracle they haven't been caught. I'm tempted to ask if I could have a smoke, but by the looks they gave me when I walked in, I don't think they would let me. I went into the big stall that all restrooms have and locked it. I started to rummage through my stuff to see what I could find. It turns out that I had a cigarette I stole from my dad when he wasn't home. I looked in my bag to see if I had anything I could light it with and I ended up with the lighter I stole from Bender on Saturday when he wasn't looking. I turned on the cigarette. I usually didn't smoke, but I needed it right now to calm my nerves and mind.

After I took the first drag, I immediately felt calmer. It took me a while to finish the cigarette, but once I was done, I needed another one. I looked inside my purse again to see if I had another one, but I came up empty handed. I decided it was time to head back to class anyway before the teacher began to ask questions. I got out my perfume bottle and began to spray myself, hoping it would diffuse the smell of cigarette and weed. I walked out of the restroom, not bothering to look at the girls who were now high as a kite. I walked very slowly to class, all the while, looking through the door window into the classrooms. I almost got caught but luckily I ran before the teacher even turned.

I finally got to class and saw that we only had five more minutes left of class. I started to bite my nails. It was a bad habit I had but, then again, I had a lot of bad habits.

The bell rang and I got up to go to sixth period, which I absolutely loathed. Gym. Thankfully, today is an easy day so I decided not to ditch. I was wrong, though.

Once I was done changing, our gym teacher made us run the track today for the entire period. I wasn't to thrilled, that's for sure. But what made it even worse was that the wrestling team was practicing outside today so that means _sporto_ is out here.

That didn't sit to well in my stomach.

I normally hate running but today, it was different. I'm actually glad I came to sixth because now that I'm running, I don't have time to think. I was so focused on running that I actually bumped into some wrestlers when they were walking by on their way to the field in the middle of the track. I didn't even bother to apologize to them, even after one of them yelled "Watch it, weirdo!" I just ignored them and kept on running.

After a certain point, I passed everyone and took the lead. Even the teacher was impressed and yelled, "Good job, Allison! Keep up the good work!" I just kept on running.

After about 30 minutes of running, I began to feel my legs get heavier, but I was still leading everyone. All that time I was running, I didn't even bother to look at the wrestlers who were practicing, for fear that I'd see Andrew. But after a while, curiosity got the best of me.

I turned to see that the wrestlers were doing sit ups. I noticed that all of the boys on the team had no shirts on. My eyes began to scan the boys, trying to see which one was Andrew but I couldn't find him. I began to panic at the thought that something might of happened to him.

"_Allison, he's fine! He probably ditched today or something. You saw him at lunch and he was perfectly fine! Just forget about him!"_

But all that panic left when I began to make a turn on the track to see that he was in the first row. I could tell he was concentrating on the workout by the look he had on his face and all the sweat that came with it. I also saw that he had no shirt on; just shorts. "_Oh, boy! I'm in trouble."_

I don't think the word 'ripped' does his body any justice. He has a slender body, which is unusual for someone as chiseled as him. His arms aren't big either but he definitely has some muscles there. And his abs look as if they were a sculpture chiseled by the gods.

I think he noticed me checking him out because when I look at his face, he has a big smirk on his face. I turn away before he sees that I'm blushing. _"Dammit!"_

For the rest of the period, I don't even _dare _look at him or even think about him. I just ran and ran and ran.

The teacher finally tells us to head back to the locker rooms. I head to the locker room in a daze and even while changing, I'm still in a trance and I can't seem to snap out of it. I have officially lost my mind.

I was done changing really quick and walked out the locker room and started to head home, wanting to beat crowd. I had to walk home today, which I wasn't looking forward to. I regret running that hard because now I'm paying the price. It took me 30 minutes to get home, but once I was inside I went straight to my room and fell onto my bed, wanting nothing more than to stay here forever, unmoving.

But, alas, I can't. I settled with just laying here for a few hours. After a few minutes, I began to doze off.

When I finally woke to see that my parents were home already and that I had slept for 3 hours, I decided to go downstairs and eat something. I made some toast with peanut butter, jelly, pixy stick sugar, and cereal. I served myself some chocolate milk to help wash down my dinner. I sat down at the table, which was empty. I took a bite of my dinner and it felt like heaven in my mouth. Soon, I was finished with my dinner and decided to head upstairs to take a shower.

"_Today was a pretty good day. It went a lot better than I had expected, actually. Although, something was missing…"_

Once I was out of the shower, I dried off and put on my pj's, which consisted of an old shirt and my old middle school gym shorts. I went to my room and turned on my radio. I grabbed the book that I was currently reading, 1984, and turned to the page I was currently on. Before I could even start reading, the memory of yesterday when Andrew was here came back into my mind. I remember him saying something about liking the book and it making him laugh, which was something I thought was strange because people normally don't like the book. I was actually happy that I wasn't the only one who thought the same thing about the book.

Oh, what am I thinking? Just because we both think the same thing about a book doesn't mean anything! I put the book back on my desk and went back to lay on my bed. I began to become really drowsy again.

Before succumbing to sleep, the last image that played in my head was when I saw Andrew without his shirt on and with that smirk that made me blush. That boy definitely has an effect on me.


	7. Tuesday Pt 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter recently! I've been sooo busy because I went to my dad's house expecting to stay there for 2 days and ended up leaving to San Francisco for a whole week! And then I came back to go get my Senior year schedule and then I found out I was supposed to do an AP Government summer assignment that I just got 2 weeks ago and it's due this upcoming Wednesday. I'm almost finished, so I decided to take a break to write this chapter! Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Tuesday Pt. 1**

I normally don't tend wake up early, but today was different. I woke up to the sound of a bird chirping outside my window and when I looked at my clock to see what time it was, it was barely 5:45. Damn! I have a lot of time on my hands before school starts and it usually doesn't take long for me to get ready. I decided I'd try to go back to sleep but after about 15 minutes, I gave up on that plan.

I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a long shower and when I got out, I went to my closet to see what I was going to wear with my towel wrapped around me. After a few minutes of contemplating, I decided I was going to wear a light pink blouse similar to the one I was wearing on Saturday, some acid washed skinny jeans with holes in the knee area and my high top Converse. After I was done changing, I headed back to my bathroom to see what I was going to do with my hair.

My hair was still wet and it looked like a rat's nest. I combed my hair, or at least tried to, and managed to tame it down a little bit. I got out my blow dryer and began to dry my hair. Once I was done with that, I teased my hair a little bit in the back to get a little bump. I combed my bangs to the side and out of my face before I tied the ribbon that Claire had given me on Saturday on my head.

I look into the mirror for a long time, just staring. _"Wow! Is that REALLY me?" _It sure doesn't look like me, but after a while, I can still pick out some of the old Allison.

Before doing something stupid like ruining my makeup and hair, I walk out the restroom and try to do my bed and tidy up my room a bit, but even that took up only like ten minutes. I look at my clock and see that I still have 45 minutes until I have to leave, so I decide to grab my school stuff and head downstairs so I can eat.

When I get to my kitchen, I see that my parents are still upstairs, probably asleep. I decide to be nice and turn on the coffee maker for them. I look in the cupboard and see that we still have some of my favorite cereal and then I go to the fridge and take out the milk. I pour myself a big bowl of cereal and add a lot of milk. I begin to chow down, trying to eat as slowly as I possibly can but before I know it, I'm already done. I see that the coffee is already done and decide to turn off the coffee maker. As I turn off the coffee maker, I hear someone walking down the stairs and walk towards the kitchen. It's my mom.

She's dressed in her suit, not looking the slightest bit ready to tackle her day. At first she doesn't notice me (like always) as she yawns and stretches past me towards the coffee maker. She gets a mug and pours herself some coffee along with some sugar. She blows on the coffee and then puts it to her mouth and sighs. She really loves coffee. After taking sip after sip, she finally turns around and acknowledges me with a simple "Hello" to which I respond with a "Good morning". She walks to the living room and turns on the TV.

I just sit there in my chair, thinking about what's ahead of me today at school. I'm both terrified and excited to see what awaits me at Shermer High. _"Maybe Andrew will finally have the balls to come up to me and actually talk to me!"_

Fat chance of that happening.

Before I began to assess my situation even further, I get up and start cleaning the kitchen and wash the dishes. It distracts me enough that I don't start having these stupid thoughts again until I'm in the car and on my way to school.

Once I arrive to school, I immediately feel awkward and wanting to flee back to the comfort of my bed. I actually contemplate ditching school and going back to my house and sleep, but I end up not ditching. I did not waste all this time to get ready just so I can sleep, and besides I don't know if my dad is going to work today. I guess I'm just going to have to tough it out!

As I'm walking up the steps, I immediately feel people staring at me. They must think I'm a new kid or something. So, I decide to turn around to the group of dweebies and stick my tongue out at them. They all immediately look down and continue to talk about whatever the hell they normally talk about. _"Good."_

As I'm entering the halls of Shermer, I get even more stares, which, in my case, is worse! If I thought the dweebs' stares were bad, this must be a thousand times worse. I put my head down and stare at my feet while I'm walking, trying to avoid the stares as much as I can. I eventually get to my locker and begin to get my stuff ready for the day. (I wouldn't necessarily call it 'getting ready', but you get the point)

I get up and turn to my left just in time to see Andrew and his friends turning the corner, heading towards me. At first, he doesn't seem to recognize me as he assess me, but once he looks me straight in the eyes, he stops in his tracks. I stare at him, wondering what the hell he's thinking but then thinking that it doesn't matter. _"If I don't matter to him, then why should he matter to me."_

The bell rings and I look at him one more time before flipping my hair and turning on my heel to head towards my homeroom. I don't know where that hair flip came from, but it sure as hell felt amazing doing it in front of him. In a way, it shows him that I'm confident and that I don't care what he thinks. That's exactly what I need him to think!

Instead of walking to class with my head down, I walk with my head held high. It's as if my confidence level has gone from the floor all the way to the clouds. I enter my classroom and sit at my assigned seat. People are still filing in when the bell rings and I just sit there, listening to the announcements but not paying attention. Until something catches my attention

"**We will be having our wrestling match this upcoming Saturday here in Shermer at 6 o'clock P.M. So come and cheer on our star wrestlers as they try to beat our rivals! Tickets are $2, so excuses are useless! We'll be waiting!"**

That means Andrew's going to be there… _"Allison, don't you DARE go! You're just going to embarrass yourself!"_

While my head is telling me not to go, something else is telling me that I should.


	8. Tuesday Pt 2

**A/N: Heeeeeey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be writing as much anymore because I just started my Senior year of High School and I want to dedicate my time studying, doing homework, etc. but I'll try to write whenever I can. This isn't a good chapter, I know! It's just a filler to what's coming in the upcoming chapters! Please rate and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Tuesday Pt. 2**

My first four periods, including break, all passed by in a flash. Nothing interesting had occurred since I heard the announcement about the wrestling match on Saturday. After the announcements were made, my homeroom started buzzing with the news of the match and how Andrew Clark's odds in winning were fairly good. I didn't bother to listen to anyone talk about _sporto _and decided to put my head down and try to drown out everyone's talking.

I started to make my way towards the cafeteria with my head held high again when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I contemplated whether I should turn and face whoever tapped me or just ignore the person and keep on walking. The old Allison would of walked away, but this new Allison knew better than to run away. So, I turned around (still keeping my head held high, of course) and was face-to-face with the guy I've been dreading to see again. Andrew Clark.

I was taken by surprise at first, but then immediately toughened up. I still had my head high when I asked him "Oh, hell! What do _you_want?"

He just looked at me and said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm being such a dick."

Once he said that, I couldn't help but have hope that he did care about me but that still doesn't take away the fact that he ignored me without any explanation.

"Well, _sporto_, I forgive you. I decided that if you don't care enough to be seen with me, then why should I? Just leave me alone, okay?"

I don't wait for his response as I turn around and head to the cafeteria. I'm so preoccupied with my short conversation with Andrew that I don't even notice the people staring at me when I walk in to the cafeteria. I walk all the way to the table that is occupied by the rest of the group in a daze that I don't even realize that I sat down until Claire asks me what's wrong.

"Oh nothing, Claire. I'm just out of it today, that's all."

"Are you positive Allison?" She asks me with speculation and worry laced in her voice.

"Yes, I am Claire! I don't need you to be asking me this shit like you're my mom! Fuck! My mom doesn't even care, so why should you?!"

Claire looks at me in disbelief before saying, "You know what? I do care and do you know why? Because you're my friend! If you haven't figured it out yet, friends are SUPPOSED to worry and care about each other!"

"_Fuck! She's right. I'm being a bitch because of my confrontation with Andrew. I can't blame others for my shit, especially Claire, who actually cares."_

"I'm sorry Claire. You're right. Something _is _wrong with me but I just can't tell you right now with all these people here."

"It's ok. I understand. If you want, you can come over to my house so we can talk about whatever's making you upset." She says with a sincere face.

"Are you sure?! I mean, I wouldn't like to go and make your parents mad."

"They can fuck off! You need a friend right now and I'm offering," She tells me with her signature attitude, "So is that a yes or a no for the invite to my house?"

Before I can think about it some more, I accept her offer.


	9. Tuesday Pt 3

**A/N: Holy crap! It's been about 2 months since I last posted a chapter! I'm soooo sorry about that! I've been really busy with school (my senior project is still in the works and it probably won't be done/over until May! -_-') and I was getting ready for the Holidays but now that that's over I can FINALLY update this story! Yaaah! :D**

**P.S: This is a pretty long chapter so be aware! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Tuesday Pt. 3**

Fifth and sixth period were over before I knew it and I was already walking to Claire's locker to meet up with her. We had decided to meet up and walk to her house together since I don't need to report myself to anyone today (or ever). I started to walk her locker and saw that she was already waiting for me. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and waved me over. I walked up to her and she grabbed my elbow and hauled my ass out of Shermer High and into the cool March air.

Before I can react, she nudged me and asked, "Why did it take you so long to get out?"

"Sorry, I have P.E. sixth and we were dismissed late to the locker rooms." I said and meant it.

"It's ok. I was just worried that you were going to ditch me!"

That part of our conversation was over when she began to interrogate me about what was wrong with me and I told her everything. I poured my heart out to her on our walk to her house and she didn't interrupt or anything; she just listened to me. At first I thought she was ignoring me but she would reassure me that she was listening with a simple nod or a smile or a shake of her head.

We eventually got to her house and I was getting really nervous at the prospect of meeting her parents, but lucky for me, they weren't home.

Her house was pretty massive in size. It was 3 times bigger than my shitty house, that's for sure. The house was all white with about eight windows facing the street. The front was surrounded by 4 white pillars that were holding a roof above the front door. The driveway was really long and it led to the water fountain that was placed in the front of the house. The house was surrounded by a huge brick wall and the gate was the only way you could see the house.

We began our journey to her front door and by the time we got there, I was out of breathe. Claire, on the other hand, looked unfazed as she got her keys out from her bag and unlocked the door. She then turned to me with a confused look.

"Why are you out of breathe? That was not a long walk!" She looked at me before walking in to her house.

I was going to come up with a witty comeback but my mouth dropped as soon as I stepped inside her house. I thought the outside was big but apparently I was wrong.

The first thing you see when you walk in is a big wooden table that is centered in the middle of the room. And above the table, there is a huge crystal chandelier that is probably worth more than my house. Then there are 2 sets of stairs located on the ends of the room that lead to the 2nd floor of the house.

"Let me give you a tour of the house before we head to my room." she said as she waved me over so I can follow her.

As I followed Claire around the table and straight ahead, we end up in the kitchen/dining room. The kitchen is located to the left and includes state-of-the-art fridge, oven, stove, sink, microwave, etc. And to the right is the dining room that includes a big, long wooden table that has enough chairs for 12 people. The table is already set with china plates, cups and utensils.

Next she showed me her living room, which looked like those living rooms that belong in the house catalogs. It had a big comfy sofa and 2 smaller versions of the big sofa. There was an all glass coffee table in the middle of the room set with 3 remote controls. In front of that was their huge television equipped with an advanced VCR. And off to the side was a brand new radio with 2 big speakers set on either side of the stereo.

She then motioned for me to follow her up to her room but not before stopping to show me her parent's room, her brother's old room and the 3 guest rooms (One of which was being used by her dad, I assume) before leading me to her room.

Her room was pretty big and the fact that her bathroom was as big as my bedroom and bathroom combined made it even worse. She had a king sized bed with a white comforter and light pink pillows. Her walls were decorated with framed pictures of vintage fashion and models. I was admiring her pictures as if I was in an art gallery, to afraid to touch anything.

"So, Allison…" She said, motioning me to sit on one of her wicker chairs as she sat on the other one across from me, placing her cup of tea on the matching table, "How are things between you and Andy?"

This was one of the questions I had been dreading since I accepted Claire's offer to come to her house. Instead of answering the question, I decided to divert it for as long as I could.

"I don't know. How are things between you and Bender?" I asked her. She immediately froze at the mention of his name but recovered quickly. She picked up her cup and began to drink her tea, obviously trying to stall.

She eventually put her cup back on the table and sighed. She looked me in the eyes and gave me a weak smile. I knew something was wrong.

_How the hell did I know something was wrong if I barely met her 3 days ago! We haven't exactly gotten any actual bonding time and yet I feel as if I've known her my entire life…_

"Things between Bender and I, uhm, well… aren't going anywhere. We're just too different, Allison. Things between us won't work out, y'know?" She says and she puts her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"How do you know, Claire? You haven't even tried to work things out and yet you're already giving up! It doesn't matter if you two aren't the same. Haven't you every heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'? At first, I thought that phrase was bull, but then I see you and John together and it finally makes sense." She looks up at me, her eyes watery and sad.

"I'm scared Allison, I really am. I'm scared that he'll break me because he has that power over me. That one day he'll just decide he doesn't want me and leave. I'm not weak but I know that if we go in any deeper, I won't be able to resurface…" She says the last part in a whisper as tears start to freely fall down her face.

"I think it's the other way around. I think _he's _scared that one day you'll realize that you can do so much better and leave him because he knows that you deserve the world and much more. I have a feeling in my gut that tells me that you guys are meant for each other. I know that sounds kinda cheese, but I swear it's true." I say, trying to reassure her.

She sniffs a few times as she's trying to compose herself before she says, "Thank you, Allison. I really appreciate it. You're giving me something that I haven't had in a long time," She says as she stands up and hugs me, "You're giving me a friend I can finally be myself with. Thank you."

I squeak out a small "Your welcome" before she stands up and heads to her vanity. She begins to fix herself up a bit, stopping and turning to look at me with a smile. She motions for me to sit down on the stool in front of her vanity mirror.

"Do you mind if I give you a makeover?" She asks as she starts to set up everything for the makeover. I oblige.

Two hours, a new outfit and some makeup later, Claire is finally done with me. She finally lets me look at myself in the mirror and when I see myself, I can't help but be impressed. I look nothing like myself but it's not a bad thing. No, not at all. It's actually a good version of myself. What I looked like in the morning is _nothing_ compared to what I look like now. My skin was even and smooth, not a single pimple or red spot in sight. My eyes were subtle and yet they stood out as my eyelashes framed my eyes and almost touched my perfectly shaped/tweezed eyebrows. And my lips were covered in a dark rosy lip gloss that accentuated my natural lip color. But the thing I loved most was my outfit. It was a simple, white spaghetti strapped vintage dress that went from my chest all the way to my knees and a simple black leather jacket that contrasted the dress perfectly. The makeover that she gave me on Saturday was bland compared to how I looked right now.

"Do you like it? Or is it a little too much?" Claire asked, biting her lower lip.

"I _love _it! It's like a newer, better version of myself!" I said as I became giddy. I don't always get this feeling so I decided to bask in it while I can.

Claire turned on her radio and we began to dance around like maniacs. Once we got tired from all the dancing, we decided to pop in a movie into her VCR player and eat some popcorn. We settled on watching a romantic comedy.

We were so wrapped up in the events that happened today that I didn't even bother to check the time.

"Claire, what time is it?" I asked her as I ate a mouthful of popcorn.

She looked at her wrist watch before saying, "It's 9:45 p.m."

"Shit, Claire!" I said as I got up quick and started to look for my stuff, panicking.

"_Allison, why are you freaking out? Your parents don't give a damn where you are! So stop worrying."_

"I'm sorry, Allison! I should've kept track of time but we were having so much fun that I forgot." She said, worried.

"It's OK, Claire. I don't think anyone in my household is looking for me. In fact, they're probably content that I'm not home." I said.

Claire was thinking before she blurted out, "Well, you can sleep over at my house. My parents aren't home and they probably won't be back until Sunday so I don't think they'll give a shit… Well, they never do but still!"

I looked at her, wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

I contemplated the idea for a little bit before agreeing. Claire smiled at me and we went back to watching the movie.

After the movie, we decided to get ready for bed. I washed all the makeup off and changed into the pajamas Claire let me borrow before returning all the clothes back to her.

"No, keep it. Wear it to school tomorrow." She said as she pushed the clothes back to me.

"But, I-"

"You're not wearing the same clothes to school tomorrow. Besides, that dress looks amazing on you!"

"Fine."

"Oh, and you better wake up early so I can do your makeup again." I groaned as the words left her mouth.

We both got into her warm bed and I pulled the covers over me. We both said our goodnights before Claire turned off the lamp next to her.

I don't remember how long I layed there awake but as I slowly started to drift off to sleep, images of this afternoon began to appear in my mind. I smiled to myself, thinking, _"I finally have someone who cares."_


	10. Wednesday Pt 1

**A/N: Wow! It's been over a month and a half since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry about that. My laptop's keyboard isn't working correctly, which makes it difficult to write. My sister let me borrow her wireless keyboard today so I decided I'd update! I will get a new laptop on my 18****th**** birthday (which is less than a month away!) and will try to update more frequently. Oh, and my spring break starts next Thursday so I'll try to update then! I'm also really glad that people enjoy this story and have given me positive reviews/feedback.**

**Now onto the story! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Dream/Wednesday Pt. 1**

I was in a dark room. I was surrounded by the darkness. And that scared me. I tried calling out to see if someone was with me, but silence was the only thing that responded to my calls. I was sitting in… a chair? No. I was sitting on the cold tile floor in a mysterious room. I stood up and tried to make my way to an exit but I couldn't see anything. I began to hyperventilate as I was found with more and more emptiness. I eventually hit a wall but there was no doorknob, or anything else for that matter. I turned in the opposite direction but was soon met by another wall. I assumed I was in a hallway and so I began to walk forward. I walked and walked but I was continually met with more and more empty space. After what seemed like forever, I eventually hit another wall but this time it had a doorknob. I tried turning the knob but it wouldn't budge.

_Shit! This door is locked! I guess I have to turn around and see if there's another door somewhere around here._

And with that, I turned back around and began walking in the way in which I had come from. As I walked, I began to feel shivers go through my entire body and was enveloped in the coldness of the hallway. I became impatient and began to run. I ran and ran until I ran into what I presume was another door. I found the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked but it took all of my strength just to open that door. I opened it up and was immediately hit by the brightness of the room. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the brightness since I was so used to the darkness. When they finally adjusted, I was found with…

"Andrew?"

His back was faced towards me but I immediately recognized himHe slowly turned to face me. At first I was met with his gorgeous smile but his face changed into disgust.

_Why is looking at me like that? He's looking at me as if he… hates me._

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked me as his top lip curled in disgust. He began to look me up and down and it made me feel very insecure.

"Andrew, It's me, Allison. We met a few days ago during Saturday Detention. You don't remember all the fun things we did with John, Claire and Brian?" I was practically pleading so that he can remember but he just shook his head.

"Who are those people? I only know Claire but we rarely ever talk. You're really starting to freak me out." He sounded really confused.

"You don't remember what happened Saturday during detention? We talked, we laughed, we cried, we danced and then… we kissed." As those last words left my mouth, he looked at me with shock which eventually turned into disgust.

"What makes you think I would EVER kiss you? Do you not know who I am and who you are? We are from 2 totally different worlds I and I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with you, let only kiss you. Allison, you're just a fucking freak who seriously needs to get checked by a doctor. Just looking at you makes me want to puke."

His words hit home. I dropped to my knees and began to sob. I curled up into a little ball and sobbed. I just wanted to disappear. Disappear back into the comfortable darkness…

* * *

I was awoken from my nightmare by my uncontrollable sobs. I had awoken Claire, too.

"What's wrong, Allison? Why are you crying?" She looked like a really concerned mother after seeing her kid crying.

I tried to contain my sobs so I can tell her what's happening but I couldn't. Just thinking about that dream sent me into a sobbing marathon.

"Allison… Please tell me what's wrong. Are you in pain? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head because I wasn't able to form the word 'no'.

"Y'know, Allison. Talking about your problems can make you feel better. I do it all the time when I talk to my brother and it makes me feel SO much better." I looked at her and nodded. It took me a good while to control my sobs but I was still left with the sniffles.

"I had… a really… bad… dream. A nightmare"

"What kind of nightmare?"

I told her everything that happened and she just listened. Towards the end of my story when I told her what Andrew had told me, I broke down and began to cry again. She hugged me until I calmed down. Once I was done crying for the hundredth time, she let go of me.

"Wow, Allison. That was pretty intense. But you do know that it was only a dream, right?"

"I know, but it felt real. I feel like there's some truth in what he said and that's what makes it worse. Claire, you have no idea how shitty I feel right now."

"Allison, stop. You are none of those things. You're the exact opposite. You aren't a freak; you're just a human being. There's nothing wrong with that. I must admit that I thought you were a freak before but now that I REALLY know you, I feel as if we've been friends for forever. And I'm glad I found someone like you. Someone who isn't afraid of being herself even though she may not fit in. I admire you for that." Her words made me smile but I still had that little voice in my head that was telling me that Claire was lying to me but I knew that she was being honest with me.

"Thank you, Claire."

"Anytime. Now, we have to get back to sleep because we have to get up bright and early to get ready for school."

"It only takes me fifteen minutes to get ready."

"Not today. Today's going to be different." I let that sink in before I understood what she meant.

"What exactly are you planning to do to me, Claire?"

I turned to look at her but she was already fast asleep.


	11. Wednesday Pt 2

**A/N: Heeeeeeeey you guys! I lied about getting my laptop for my birthday because I got it yesterday! So I decided I'd try to update a little bit. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Wednesday Pt. 2**

I was so worn out from all the crying from my nightmare that I had a restless sleep. Claire woke me up at 5:30 in the morning so that we could get ready. I swear it felt like I had only slept for 5 minutes instead of 5 hours. I dragged my ass out of bed and we made our way to her kitchen to eat. She ate a fruit salad with a glass of water while I ate a big bowl of chocolate cereal. Once we were done, we went back up to her bedroom.

She told me to get in the shower while she chose my outfit for today (it's a good thing we're both the same size). I tried to scrub and get rid of all of the memories from my nightmare last night but it was no use. I got out of the shower and was found with a pile of clothes. I put them on and then looked at myself in the mirror. Claire did a good job with choosing out the clothes that were both cute but also had a slight edge. I need to thank her later.

I got out of the shower and headed to her room only to find that she wasn't there. I assumed she had gone to take a shower so I decided to look in her closet. Her closet wasn't just any closet; it was those walk-in closets that you see in those home decor magazines where the have a little island in the middle filled with accessories while her walls were lined with her tops, bottoms, dresses, and shoes. Her clothes and shoes were then organized by color and style. Her closet was about the size of my room and it even had a window!

_Geez, some people were just born lucky... But I guess some people don't have it all._

I was looking at her shoes (which, by the way, we were the same size!) when I heard her door open, followed by Claire's footsteps.

"Allison! Where are yoooooouuuuu?"

Shit! I was caught snooping around. Might as well let her know where I am.

"I'm in here, Claire!"

I heard her footsteps getting closer and closer to the closet door. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"There you are! What are you looking at? You want to try on a pair of shoes? I can let you borrow them, or have them if you want."

I looked at her as if she had grown 2 heads. She looked at me and gave me a genuine smile.

_Was she being serious? Or is she just bullshitting me? I can't tell._

"Erm, no. That's OK Claire. I already have my converse."

"No, those converse won't do. Do you have any other pairs of shoes?"

"No. Those are my only pair of shoes."

"Oh, well that's not good. I guess I'm going to have to give you a pair of mine!" She began to look through her shoe collection until she settled on a pair.

They were black, spiky in the front boots that stopped about 3 inches below my knees. They were so beautiful that I had to stop and stare at Claire to see if she was being serious. She smiled and encouraged me to put them on. They fit like a charm and soon I was in a full length mirror, looking at how they looked with my outfit. My blouse was black and simple, while my pants were tight and stopped just below my belly button with my shirt tucked in. The cherry on top of this outfit was the shoes that gave my outfit an edge and I loved it.

"Thank you so much Claire! I love this outfit."

"You're welcome, Allison. Now, how do I look?" She said while twirling around. I laughed.

"Claire, you always look amazing. That's a fact." I said and we both laughed.

"Ok, now it's time to do your hair and makeup."

I sat down in her vanity and she began to work on me just like she did last time. While she was doing my hair and makeup, we began to talk about random stuff like movies, music and tv shows. I could tell that she was trying to avoid anything that would remind me of Andy because it might set me off and ruin my makeup.

"Ok. I'm done with you! You can turn around now." She asked as she stepped back to examine me one last time.

I turned slowly and was once again shocked by Claire's ability to turn me into someone brand new with just a simple makeover. This time I had a smoky brown eye that gradually went from light in the tear duct to dark brown in the crease. The edges were blended so it made the look a littler softer but it still looked edgy. My cheeks were sculpted and colored softly by the blush. I looked like someone had just made me blush because that's how natural the blush looked. My lips were covered by a simple nude lipstick which blended into the rest of my makeup.

My hair was a little teased to add some more edge to the look but it still looked good. The rest of my hair was pulled out of my face and was lying on my back. My hair was kept very simple as to not take away from my outfit and makeup.

"Thank you so much Claire. I love this look. I think it looks better than the one on Saturday!"

"Well, I have all my supplies with me today. Ok, now it's time for me to get ready 'cause we have to leave in 45 minutes."

I looked over at her clock to see that it was already 7:15. Time really flew today! I turned on her radio while she did her makeup. I began to dance around just like I did on saturday, which messed up my hair a little but added more volume and messiness to it.

Claire was done with her makeup and soon we were out the door. I began to walk towards her gate when she called after me.

"HEEEEY! We're taking my car today!"

She walked towards her garage door and opened it to reveal a brand new BMW. I looked at her with my mouth open in shock.

"What? Are you getting in or not?" She turned on the engine and revved it.

Before I could think, I got in car and on our way to school. I turned to look at her and asked, "Is this really your car?"

"Yeah. It was a Christmas gift, although I don't like to drive it to school but I made an exception for today."

Soon, we pulled in to the school's parking lot. We got out of the car and put on the sun glasses that Claire let me borrow. We walked to the front of the school where we were greeted by the school dweebies. The began to whistle and call to us, but we just continued on in to school. We walked in to the halls and people were turning to look at us and talk about us. I smiled at them, which set them off into more whispering. We stopped at Claire's locker to get her books.

We were in the middle of a deep conversation when I heard him.

"Hey, Claire!" It was Andy and he was heading our way.

"Hey, Andy. What do you want?" She asked him casually.

"I just wanted to ask you if you could let me copy Mrs. Quon's Homework. I was caught up with wrestling that I didn't have time to do it."

"Fine. But you better give it to me before class!"

"Ok, I will. Bye, Claire. B-"

It took him a while to realize that it was me next to Claire because he began to look at me as if he had just won the lotto. I was luckily still wearing my glasses so he couldn't see my eyes.

"All... Alli... Allison? Is that you?" I nodded and turned to face Claire who was looking from me to Andy and back.

"Wow! You look... Wow." He smiled at me and I swear my heart started to beat like crazy.

I decided I'd play his game and took my glasses off and smiled at him. I think I beat him because he stood there and looked completely shocked.

The bell rang and Claire began to walk to class. In a sudden act of courage, I went up to Andy on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek and walked off without saying a word. Claire was waiting for me when I caught up to her. She looked at me with both shock and delight.

"I can't believe you did that to Andy. You probably left him all hot and bothered!" I giggled at her comment and she just laughed.


	12. Wednesday Pt 3

**A/N: So here's the third part of Wednesday! Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review! I love it when you guys review! (:**

**PS: I might start posting chapters every Friday if I have the chance but I also don't want to post them if no one is going to read them so I'd appreciate it if you guys gave your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to **

**their respected owners.**

**Chapter 12 - Wednesday Pt. 3**

After Claire and I parted ways, I ran to my first period class. I was the last person to arrive just as the bell rang. People looked at me as a stranger as I walked in but once I sat in my seat without a word, people looked at me incredulously. I don't think they recognized me at first but once they saw where I sat, it clicked in their brain who I was. This routine continued for my next four classes.

Once I got out of 4th period, I headed towards the cafeteria. I was then greeted by Claire, Brian, and John at 'our' table. We began to talk about the most randomest things but it really didn't matter because I was happy. As people were passing by the table, they kept on doing double takes as to see who the 'new girl' was. What they didn't know is that the 'new girl' at the table was the same girl that they would've made fun of before her makeover (and most of them did).

I began to laugh at a joke that Brian just told when I turned and saw that Andrew was staring right at me. My smile instantly fell and my laugh subsided. I turned away and focused on what Claire was talking about but I was still looking at Andy through the corner of my eye. I noted that he didn't take his eyes off me even when 2 of the most popular girls in school sat next to him and began to flirt with him. After what seemed like a long time, I decided that the coast was clear so I turned to look at Andrew. That was a bad idea.

He saw that I was looking at him and stood up and started walking towards our table. I looked down at my nails as if they were the most fascinating thing I have ever seen to avoid his eyes (which I felt were still on me). I felt my awareness of him heighten as he got closer to the table. Once he finally reached our table, he greeted everyone and everyone (except me) acknowledged him back.

"Hey, Claire. Do you think I can sit here?" I looked at Claire with pleading eyes but she was already standing up and going to sit in between John and Brian.

Andrew took her place and had the audacity to scoot his chair closer to me. I scooted my chair away from him in response so that our thighs weren't touching anymore. I looked at Claire again so that she can save me from him, but she was to engrossed in John's conversation that I had no way of ignoring the person sitting next to me.

"Uhm, Allison. I just-"

"Why are you talking to me, _sporto_? I though you were to good for me. Now that I seem to fit in to your world, you want to talk to me? Well guess what? I don't want to have anything to do with you. So, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone and went back to your 'so called' friends."

"Fine, Allison. If that's what you want..." I looked at him and saw that he wanted to say more but he just stood up and left the cafeteria.

I turned to look at Claire who was now looking at me with wide eyes. She was about to talk when the bell rang signaling for us to start walking to our 5th periods. I said my goodbyes to John and Brian and they walked off. Claire came by my side and we began to walk off.

"Y'know, Allison. I think you should've let Andrew talk. I knew he had something very important to say to you."

"I know, but it's just that I can't let him think he can just walk up to me whenever he feels like it and pretend that I'm going to be waiting for him like a puppy."

"I agree with you but you also got to understand that he's going through a rough time with what happened last week in the locker room and what he's going through with his dad." And with those words, she walked off to her class.

The late bell rang and I saw a few people run to there classes while I continued to walk around. I decided I'd ditch 5th period because I was tired of people looking at me like a piece of meat. I went to the library and sat down in the same place Andy sat at on Saturday and got my notebook out and began to doodle on the pages. After a while, my mind began to wander off to Saturday and all the memories I had of that day.

_Maybe Claire's right. Maybe I should've let him talk. Maybe he had something important to say. I'll go look for him during sixth period._

I began to think of what he was going to say to me when the bell that signaled that 5th period was over rang. I gathered my notebook and stuff and shoved them into my backpack. I walked out of the library and into the crowded hallway. At first I had no idea where to go look for him but then I remembered that he had athletics 6th period. I started to walk towards the boy's locker room when the late bell rang. I figured he was already in the locker room changing so I decided I'd wait for him outside. Some of the boys began to file out but went wide eyed as they saw me waiting. The began to gang up on me and I told them to fuck off. They continued to harass me until someone ordered them to stop.

"Hey, dickheads! Get your asses outta here before I go tell the coach what the fuck you guys are doing. Leave her alone." They all left at once and I was left face to face with Andrew.

"Thanks for that. I was about to have a freak out when you came and told them to screw off."

"Yeah, sorry about that. They're a bunch of shitheads... So, what are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering what you wanted to talk to me about at lunch before I cut you off."

"Oh, yeah. About that-"

"ANDREW! Get your ass out to the field before I have you and the rest of the boys running until you puke! This isn't the time to chit chat with your goddamn girlfriend!"

"Oh shit! I gotta go, Allison! Do you think we can meet up later at the park? Around 6?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess."

"Alright then. See you later!" He ran off and out of my sight.

I just stood there thinking about us meeting at the park before walking out of school and going home. During my walk home, I pictured different scenarios of what would happen during our meetup. I wasn't sure whether I should be excited or nervous about it.


	13. Wednesday Pt 4

**A/N: This is the fourth part of Wednesday! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I really appreciate the feedback! I hope you guys continue to give more feedback as the story progresses and I hope to write many more chapters! (:**

**PS: Sorry I don't post too often! I have been so busy with my senior project presentation/portfolio and I won't be done with it until next week! After that, I have 2 more weeks until I graduate high school! WOOHOO! Class of 2013! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club; the rights go to their respected owners.**

**Chapter 13 – Wednesday Pt. 4**

I got home fairly quickly today. I entered my house to find that it was empty, like always. My parents were probably at work. Good. I liked being alone most of the time because that means I get to be myself and be free from everyone's bullshit.

I went to my kitchen to eat something because I was starving and the food at school is utter garbage. I don't even think that some of the food they give out should be considered edible. I made myself some eggs, sausage and pancakes. I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself, but no one knows that because no ever bothered to ask me, not even my own parents. I wolfed down my entire lunch and then headed to my room. My room looked exactly like how I had left it yesterday. Nothing touched and nothing out of place. I walked to my bed and grabbed the book that was on my bedside table. It was one of my all-time favorite books: The Great Gatsby. I began reading from where I left off before drifting so deep into the book that I fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my room telephone ringing. I ran to the phone and picked up with the consequence of a massive head rush.

"Hello, Allison? It's me, Claire! What happened? I couldn't find you after school! Did you ditch 6th period or what?"

"Hey, Claire. Yeah, I left early because I was so tired from last night. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's OK. I was just worried that something bad happened."

"Well…" I paused, contemplating whether or not I should tell her about my meet up with Andrew later.

"Well…?"

"Uhm, y'see. I went looking for Andrew during the beginning of 6th by the boy's locker room and some of the wrestling boys came up to me and started to mess with me and I was about to lose it when Andrew came and told them to fuck off. He was about to tell me something when the coach came and told him to go out on the field before the entire team got in trouble."

"So… What are you going to do now?" She asked with both concern and curiosity laced in her tone of voice.

"He told me to go meet him at the park at 6 today. But I'm contemplating whether or not I should go. I need your opinion on this, Claire."

"I think you should give him a chance to explain things to you. Maybe then will things make more sense to you and better help you understand what's going on. It won't kill you to hear him out."

"Ugh… I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am!" I couldn't help but laugh at her response and she couldn't either.

"Hey, Claire. How are things going with Bender? Are you guys OK or…"

"Things are going OK I guess. I mean, things aren't going the way I wanted them to but I can't complain. He was waiting by my locker today and we talked all the way to my car but it hasn't gone much further than that. I wish things would just pick up because I really, _really_ like him."

"I know you like him. Give it some time, though. I'm pretty sure he's just waiting for the right time to move forward with you because he doesn't want to mess this thing he has going on with you. He's scared of losing you or messing things up with you because he knows that you're something special that will only come around once in his life. I can see it in the way he looks at you as if he's afraid of losing you."

"Damn it, Allison! Where were you when I needed advice on this kind of stuff?"

"I wonder the same thing about you!" We both laughed and then decided I would call her later after my meet up with Andrew to see how it went.

* * *

It was now 5:30 and I was starting to freak out. As each second of the clock ticked, I began to get more and more anxious. I began to imagine different scenarios of what would happen during our meet up in my head. That only caused my anxiety to grow even more. Before I went crazy from my imagination I walked out of my house and towards the park.

The park was about 3 streets to the left from my house which wasn't bad at all. The park was fairly small, with a small playground, a few picnic tables and benches, and a small public restroom. The sun was starting to set as I got to the park. I decided to go sit by one of the few trees in the park. I sat down and began to stare off towards the sunset. I got lost in the moment before I felt someone sit next to me and wrap their arms around my waist and pull me close. I turned to look at who was holding me and long behold, it was Andrew. He looked at me and smiled before I turned back to look at the sunset.

I felt his breath by my neck and ear before he spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Allison. I've been a big dickhead these past 2 days and I hope you have the heart to forgive me because I really need you. These past 2 days without being able to have you were hell. I've been having a rough few days at home and I don't want to lose you because of it."

"Andrew, why didn't you come and talk to me instead of pushing me away? You know I would try to listen and help you out. You need to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I was really confused about what I was doing with my life but now I know. And I want you to be a part of my life and future. Because you belong to me and I belong to you, Allison. I know that sounds really cheesy but it's the truth."

I turned to look at him and realized I had started to cry when he wiped the few tears that had escaped from my eyes. He then slowly pressed his soft, full lips to mine. I kissed him back with everything I had and I felt the same reaction from him as well. I broke the kiss and looked at him directly in the eyes to realize he had started to cry, too. I cradled his face in my hands as I kissed both his eyes and nose. He responded by kissing my forehead and both of my cheeks before he gave me a sweet final kiss.

"Please don't leave me Allison because I really need you."

"I promise. Now can you please tell me what's going on. I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on."

"I have so many things going on that I don't even know where to start…"

"Then start off with your parents. You told me about your dad but you haven't told me anything about your mom."

"My mom is… well, she isn't with us anymore. She died when I was 8 years old of some disease that the doctors weren't able to cure. She was diagnosed around my 8th birthday and died 5 months later. I miss my mom so much. She was my best friend and the only person who really understood me before you."

I turned to look at him and pulled him into my chest while he cried. I rubbed his back and soothed him as much as I could as he clutched my shirt for dear life. I could see how much he loved and missed her. I didn't know what I could do to help him because everything I wanted to say would only fall short so the only thing I could do was hold him as he cried.

Andrew eventually came back to me but not before thanking me and apologizing for his crying. I told him it was fine and that he needed to get all his inner feelings out of his chest.

"So, how was your mom? Can you describe her? What's your best memory with her? I would really like to know more about her, if that's OK with you."

He began to tell me all of his memories he had of his mother and I could see the way his eyes lit up as he remembered. I listened closely to every single word he said while I thought about my mom. I wish I had a better relationship with my mom because although I don't have the best relationship with her, I still love her.

He then began to talk about his older brother and sister and how he grew up by himself with his dad because of the 13 and 15 year age gap. His dad was especially hard on him because he was left alone to take care of him. He then told me that he hadn't talked about his family to anyone since his mom had passed. He told me that he was happy to have someone like me in his life and how he was so grateful to have gotten to know me on that fateful Saturday.

I looked around to realize it was now completely dark with only the moon and far off street lights illuminating us. Andrew stood up and then pulled me up. He then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a deep kiss. This kiss was different than the past ones because I felt the relief radiate off of him. I kissed him back twice as hard as I had before and he seemed to notice because he began to move his hands lower and lower down my back.

I was the first one to pull back only to find Andrew looking at me with passion in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile because I was the one doing this to him. I began to walk away before he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you not know how dangerous it is right now? C'mon, I'll take you home in my car."

Before I could say anything, he pulled me towards his car. He then opened the door for me and helped me in. He came around and got in. He turned on the car and backed out of the parking lot. I put my hand on top of his hand that was holding the gear changer. I turned to him and saw that he was smiling and I couldn't help but smile with him.

He parked outside my house and I saw that my parents were home. I turned to Andrew and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for giving me a ride. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting by your locker. Good night, Allison. Hope you dream with the angels because I know I'm going to be dreaming with mine."

"Don't worry. I'll be dreaming of mine, too."

I got out of the car and made my way to my door. I turned and waved to Andrew before I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door and I heard his car turn on and drive off.

I was in a daze as I walked to my room. Once I was in my room, I was hit with drowsiness and decided I would go to sleep.

I dreamt with Andrew, only this time I was in complete bliss.


End file.
